Kurama in Remnant
by djs1998
Summary: 2,000 years after the shinobi era Kurama is still a live and kicking and has so far not been resealed but sleeping but when he saves a woman and promises to protect her daughter what will happen when the promise is made will things change for the better or worse. (Kurama and Ruby will be like sibling/ best of friends and Summer will still be alive. Arkos ship and flower power ship)
1. Kurama is found

**Kurama is found**

 **Demon talk**

 _ **Demon thinking**_

Human talk

 _Human thinking_

It has been nearly 2,000 years since the shinobi era has ended and Chakra disappeared and Aura and Semblances appeared and the moon broke apart and the creatures of grimm rose from the energy released from the moon which contained ancient and powerful Otsutsuki Chakra that they were created from. It has also been a while since Naruto died and Kurama was freed and since then he has disappeared from the world like the rest of the Tailed Beasts he has gone into hiding from the world to avoid being resealed forcefully and no one has seen them for 2,000 years.

 **In mountain region**

In a mountain in a dark cave there was a giant fox with orange fur black around the eyes and goes up to its ears and nine giant fluffy tails sleeping in a cave then it felt something that made him wake up to reveal giant red slitted eyes. " **Hmmm I since a whole lot hate and other negative emotions but hmm I also sense something else hmm lets see what this is** " it says with a deep booming and menacing voice as it got up and walked out of the cave and heads to source of the emotions and energy.

 **At the source**

A tall woman dressed in red and black (I don't know how Summer's clothes are besides the white cloak) with a white cloak with black hair and red highlights and silver eyes and two swords that turn into an assault rifle. She was injured on her side from being attacked a bear like grimm her vision was getting blurry and she fell and she was losing feeling slowly but surely on the ground a wolf looking grimm was about to attack her when suddenly a giant orange furred hand smashed down on it and killed it instantly and with one what she thought was a tail swiped them all away she then she tried to see what it was and then something that looked like a tail that was extremely soft scooped her up and she could feel herself being carried off.

The beast looked down at her and said, " **Tck how pathetic to get taken down by such weaklings you are to distracted I could kill right here and now for how weak you humans have become.** " ' _ **This brat has an energy that reminds me of that kit Naruto**_ ' he thought. At this she began to get scared thinking that this might be the end but then she begin to feel an energy fill her her wound was beginning close and it said to her, " **But I will spare you, you remind me of someone I knew long ago.** ". She could feel the life return to her and she can start to see normally again and she could see in fact they were moving. When everything did return to normal and she regained feeling she could see that they are in a cave and she could see what saved her clearly now. To say she was scared was an understatement she was terrified to see the gargantuan fox with menacing eyes and she started to sweat a little from being in it's presences. She looked at him and stuttered out, "W-w-w-who are you-u-u-u-u? What happened?, What did you to me?, Why did you save me?" she asked scared. It laughed at her and how scared she was. " **I am the great and powerful Nine Tailed Fox Demon** " he said in a deep menacing voice that startled her she could tell now that it was a he and that he was the one who was speaking earlier. "D-d-d-demon N-n-n-n-nine Tailed Fox as in one of the T-t-t-t-tailed Beasts from those old legends I didn't think those legends were real." she said scared for her life. " **Tck stupid brat of course were real as for what I did I used my power to heal you and i saved you from those grimm and brought you back to my cave to answer your what happened question and as to why? You remind me of someone I used to know. You have the same energy he had when he was alive in your energy but otherwise I can tell** " he says as his eyes glow red and looks into her eyes and looks into her past and also learned about a war that is going on with a woman known as Salem who is controlling the grimm and looks like one ' _ **Hm this woman looks like to have been affected by that damned Otsutsuki Chakra when the moon exploded great**_ ' he finished with sarcasm laced in his thoughts. " **I can see that is the only thing... wait I see something else hmm yes you are strong and kind and pure of heart as he was yes I can see it in your past Mrs. Summer Rose.** ". "H-h-how do you know my name?" she asked more surprised than scared of him. " **Simple I used my power to look into your past (yawn) now then** " he says as he lays down and puts her on his back and says " **close your eyes and rest up I shall take you as close to this Beacon Academy as possible but you will still have to travel the rest of the way back and you can't tell anyone about me got it brat** ". She looked at him and said "Alright fine but don't call me a brat furball" she said with a pout that she tried to pull of as angry and upset at being called a brat but came more as cute. When she said that that got him angry and he yelled " **I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL NINE TAILED FOX DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT YOU STUPID BRAT OR I WILL SEND YOU FLYING YOU GOT IT BRAT** " he yelled at her to which she yelled "I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU OVERGROWN FURBALL" she said ready to fight. She was ready until he started laughing " **Hahahahaha you are just like him when it comes to throwing insults and trying to fight with me you're a good alright kit.** ". "Can I ask you something Mr. Nine Tails?" " **What?** " "What's your name?" " **Hm your the only human to ask that question.** " "Really I would have figured someone would have tried like that old friend yours Mr. Ni-" " **Kurama.** " "What?" " **My name is Kurama, kit.** " "it's nice to meet you Kurama thank you for your kindness and goodnight buddy." " **Goodnight kit.** ".

The next day they were walking to Beacon and Kurama used a technique that Tailed Beasts use to change size so no one will see him which surprised Summer greatly that he could do that. On the way there Kurama had entertain her with tales of his past experiences while she was playing with his tails and his fur like she was a little kid playing with a dog. When they reach the Emerald Forest he found a gorge underneath some ruins but before he left Summer said something to him "Kurama can you do something for me my daughter Ruby Rose will be coming here to Beacon when she is older she will look just like me except shorter and with a red cloak do you think you can do me a favor and watch over her when she comes here i'm afraid she might be in danger and she innocent to all of this please protect her" she asks worried about her daughter. " **Alright kit i'll keep my eye on her when she gets here since I know you will be keeping my existence a secret.** " he said and then he disappeared into the gorge to go back to sleeping for a while until the Ruby came to Beacon for him to watch over while Summer went to report to Ozpin of what happened during the mission leaving out the parts about Kurama and then went home to snuggle with her children. But from that point on when Kurama and Summer made that promise they have no idea what they did had changed the course of the secret war with Salem in drastic ways.


	2. Poll up

p style="text-align: center;"strongHey /strongstrongguys /strongstrongI /strongstrongset /strongstrongup a Poll to see who I should pair up who which Tailed Beast please vote so I know who to partner up with who /strong/p the poll is on my profile page


	3. The meeting

**The meeting**

 **I am ending the poll the results are in partners are**

 **Blake:Matatabi**

 **Pyrrha:Shukaku**

 **Weiss:Isobu**

 **Yang:Kokuo**

 **Nora:Saiken**

 **Ren:Chomei**

 **Sun:Son Goku**

 **Jaune: Gyuki**

 **Sorry I couldn't wait any longer**

 **Ruby will be able to hear Kurama's voice because some of Kurama's Chakra that was in Summer has transferred to Ruby when Summer got back so they are connected and all Tailed Beasts will be sealed in to the character others at a younger age and won't rampage if they use the Tailed Beast's Power**

 **11 years later**

11 years after the Kurama and Summer had met Ruby has grown into a beautiful 15 year old and looks just like her mother except she has a red cloak instead of white like her mother's she was definitely shorter than her mother but to be expected for a 15 year old she is wearing a black and red corset and combat skirt and top along with combat boots that is also red and black she was right now in her favorite dust shop 'From Dust till Dawn' looking at her favorite magazine 'Weapons Weekly' that shows off all the coolest weapons ever of all time. She is in her3rd year at Signal Academy and top of class when it comes to some of her classes. She also had a few books about old myths and legends of the old world. Ever since she was 4 years old her mother has telling her stories about the old myths and legends of the old world but ever since then she has been really into legends and the history of the old world and history in general.

 **[Enter This will be the day Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams]**

She was reading the magazine in the back listening to music when suddenly grabbed her shoulder and turned her around and saw someone in a suit carrying a sword he was pointing to his ears signaling for her to remove her head phones. When she does he says, "I said put your hands in the air, now!". She asks, "Are you robbing me?". "Yes" he says and then Ruby says, "Oooh" and then she kicks him to the other end of the isle. Another guy steps up and she kicks him out the window. The other crooks look out the window as she stands up with a device that is folding out into a scythe that she held over her shoulder she swung it around and then planted the blade into the ground while her music was playing in the background until she pauses it.

 **[End This will be the day Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams]**

A guy in a bowler hat says, "Okay? Get her.". They all charge at her but she charges at them and uses using her scythe to take them down one by one using cool flips and tricks and using the gun part of her scythe which is a sniper rifle so she has Scythel Rifle? Snipher? Whatever you want to call the weapon combo a few cool weapon parkour and all the bad guy goons are down on the ground knocked out. Then bowler hat guy says, "You were worth every cent." he said sarcastically as his cigar falls to the ground and he puts it out with the end of his cane and then spins it around and point it at her while saying, "Well red not that this wasn't fun and all but I think this is where we part ways.". He says as he fires at her and she fires her sniper end into the ground and she sends herself into the air to avoid getting hit and she thinks ' _his weapon is so cool but that was just a lame and typical villain move to shoot at the hero and run away just like they do in the movies'_ she thinks and looks to see him getting away by climbing a ladder she looks over at the store owner and asks, "Is it okay if I go after him?". He just nods and she runs over to the alley it's in and shoots herself up onto the roof and she yelled, "Hey!" at him and he stops in his tracks looking angry to continuously be interrupted by a little kid and mumbles, "Persistent" he says as a bullhead pulls up from behind the building the bay door opens and he climbs in and throughs a fire dust crystal on the roof near her and yelled, "END OF THE LINE!" he says as he shoots at the crystal and it blows up thinking he killed her he start laugh maniacally. ' _Seriously the cliche villain laugh that they do in the movies seriously?! And why didn't that hurt?'_ she thinks. As the smoke clears there stands a beautiful blond in a white blouse, black skirt and leggings, knee high boots and a cape that is black on the outside and purple on the inside she was holding in her hand her riding crop as her weapon to help with her semblance that she was using to protect both herself and Ruby our favorite cute little grim reaper and then she sent out a telekinetic attack at the ship which made it rock back and forth and bowler hat guy stumbled into the cockpit and says to the woman driving, "We got a Huntress." he says to her. She gets up and he takes over flying while she goes to fight she has a beam of fire come up from the ground while the blond back flips and sends the ruble back at her as an attack which she tries to break up but it just reforms when it goes to strike bowler tilts the ship to deflect the attack and then it breaks up into three different attacks spear things which the fire lady used destroys all of them with a flame shockwave. Ruby tried to help so she transforms her scythe into gun form and shoots at her but fire deflects them and then sends up 4 more flame pillars which blond rolls both of them out of the way but the bad guys get away. Ruby then looks at the blond and says, "Your a Huntress… Can I have your autograph?".

The Huntress takes Ruby to a local police station and into an interrogation and she was pacing back and forth while Ruby is sitting in a chair "You are in trouble young lady" the blond says to which Ruby replies "They started it!" "If it was up to me you would be sent home with a pat on the back…" which Ruby happy "...and a slap on the wrist" as she slaps her riding crop on the table to which Ruby yelps. "But there's someone who wants to speak to you" she says as she steps to the side and a man with grey hair and a plate full of cookies. "Ruby Rose…" he says as he looks into her eyes "...you have silver eyes" "Oookay?" she replies sort of awkwardly. "So where did you learn to this?" he says as the blond shows Ruby's fight "uh Signal Academy" "I see he says as he puts the cookies down on the table and she starts to eat them. "I have only seen skills like that from one other scythe user a Dusty Old Crow?" he says. "That's my Uncle Qrow I was complete garbage until he found me now I am all like whaa, chaa" she said making cute fighting poses and noises. "I see and what is an adorable girl like you doing at a school to train monsters." he says. "You want to fight monsters." "I want to be a Huntress" she says as she goes off into a rant why (I would type it but i don't remember it). "Do you know who I am?" the man asks. "Your Professor Ozpin headmaster of Beacon Academy." Ruby replies. "Hello" he says "hi" she says. "Would you like to come to my school" he asks "more than anything" she says "Well alright then". After that Ruby went home and told her parents and sister the good news.

The next day she was on an airship to Beacon with her sister Yang Xiao Long where she says, "Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me this is the best day ever". "Please stop" Ruby begs as she is crushed by her sisters bear hug. "Aren't you excited to be here?" Yang questions. "Of course I am excited but it's just I got into Beacon 2 years early I don't want anyone to think i'm special" Ruby exclaims nervously. "But you are special everyone will think you are the bee's knees" Yang says trying to cheer up Ruby. "I don't want to be the bee's knees I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Then the news started but Ruby stopped paying attention when she starts hearing as voice that was dark and almost demonic ' _ **Ru… , R...y… , ... By… Ruby I am waiting for you. Where are you? Come and find me. I'll be waiting for you child of Summer Rose.'**_ ever since Summer came home Ruby has been hearing that voice in her head every so often though she didn't mind she would sometimes try to talk to it and figure what that voice is all she got out of it was a name and this strange feeling whenever it spoke to her the name was ' _Kurama'_ the feeling she got was comfort,friendship, family. She smiled at hearing his voice the voice of Kurama was her only friend friend growing up that has been with her forever. Then the entire moment was ruined by a guy walking by trying not to vomit, he was kind of scrawny wearing armor with a sword and shield attached to his belt but he was also looking distracted as well like he was talking to someone and trying not to vomit at the sametime, what she didn't know he was he was thinking, ' _ah man I am gonna be sick, Gyuki do you think you can help me out here I don't feel to good'_ , ' _ **Sure and you do know I could unlock your aura so you won't get motion sickness right?'**_ _. 'No I didn't know could you please do that'._ ' _ **Sure you won't be any good in a fight without it, i'll do it later so it won't attract any attention to us',**_ ' _Thanks'_. And that's when they disembarked from the airship and started to walk to Beacon, when she got their she and her sister were awestruck by the view before she could say anything Yang ditched her saying "Sorry little sis I got to go find someone i'll see you later" and ran off and looking distracted while making Ruby disorientated and bumped into a really crabby looking girl in white that seemed distracted by something like her sister like she was trying to talk to two people at the sametime but trying to not show it, she looked like she was about to yell but stopped herself. ' _ **Weiss don't yell she didn't mean to bump into you I know you had a rough morning but there is no need to take it out on her so please don't yell she could be a friend.'**_ _. 'Alright I promise I won't yell'_. while this was going on a girl in black was off to the side watching all of this go down. ' _So Matatabi what are the odds that ice queen blows up on the grim reaper?'._ ' _ **I don't know Blake she has Isobu from what I can sense so she probably won't but be prepared to step in if necessary.'.**_ ' _Alright i'll be ready i just hope I won't have to.'_. _**Maybe you should go over there you need to stop being anti-social and make some friends if you do we can go get some tuna later'.**_ ' _Your evil Matatabi but fine.'_. And with that she walked over to them to say hi. Back with the two girls Weiss appears to have calmed down and says to Ruby, "I am sorry about that I wasn't paying attention" as she sticks out her hand to help her up. She accepts the hand and says, "Oh no,no,no i'm sorry i was all dizzy and i wasn't paying attention and i'm sorry". Weiss started to giggle while Ruby blushes out of embarrassment as Weiss says, "You don't know how to talk to people do you?" while Ruby shakes her head "Well that makes two of us". They started to smile when they heard another voice that says, "Three" they look to see a girl in black walking towards them with a book in her hand and she asks, "You to okay? The name's Blake by the way.". "Yeah I am fine. Oh and I am Ruby by the way Ruby Rose.", "I am fine as well. I'm Weiss." once they got all acquainted with each other they headed off to the entrance ceremony on the way they come across vomit boy and he was the same as the others but he says, "Uh hey do you guys know where the entrance ceremony because i'm kind of lost?" he says as he scratches the back of his head nervously "oh i'm Jaune by the way Jaune Arc.". The girls giggle at him and Ruby says "It's alright Jaune come with us we are on our way there now" and they were off again to the entrance ceremony and started to each other talk about stuff. They got to the entrance assembly and Ozpin started to go through his speech. But as this is going on Ruby wasn't paying attention because she was thinking about the fact that she is at Beacon and that she has friends now but she was also wondering. ' _Why does everyone look so distracted?'_ then we went to the ballroom and she went and they all got spots near each other so they can talk to each other. But as the night went on everyone was getting tired so they all head to bed. But when she tried all Ruby could see is a gorge and and a giant fox and a deep scary voice saying " **Ruby** " waking her up. In her mind Ruby thought, ' _Kurama i've found you'._


End file.
